


Today Is Gonna Be A Good Day

by hesitant_Jupiter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, btw im writing angst after this, its fine, so be ready, theyre both huge dorks, theyre in love, this is kinda related to break my heart again but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant_Jupiter/pseuds/hesitant_Jupiter
Summary: jareds having a bad day, and connor tries to make it better





	Today Is Gonna Be A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> tw for jared having a panic attack, its nothing major though.

       Jared sighs as he drags on to second hour. It's barely even the begging of the day, and it was already shit. Some guys had made him feel like shit, calling him some rather colourful words and names. He felt like shit and couldn't wait to go home and wrap himself in his blanket. 

  


       “Hey Jared!” Connor exclaims brightly, putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared jumps but relaxes when he realizes who it is. 

  


       “Connor, you scared me. But hey,” Jared says, no emotion in his voice. Connor’s face drops slightly.

  


       “Hey, follow me,” Connor says, thinking of something to make Jared feel better. Jared is confused, but follows.

  


       “Yo, where the hell are we going?” Jared asks, slightly irritated. Connor smiles.

  


        “It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it, Jare. It'll make you feel better,” Connor says, leading Jared to his car.

  


       “This better be good,” Jared mumbles under his breath.

  


  * -



       “A Gamestop?” Jared questions. This makes no fucking sense.

  


       “Yep. I'm gonna buy you a game, take you to get ice cream, and we can go over to your place and play some games. Sound good?” Connor says with a tone full of confidence. Jared honestly gets a little choked up.

  


         “Connor, I'm honestly- you really don't have to do this,” Jared says softly. Connor shakes his head.

  


        “I do have to do this. Now come on you huge dork, you have to pick out a game,” Connor says with a smile.

  


  * -



  


        It takes Jared over an hour in Gamestop to pick a game. Jared is very picky. Connor makes note of that.

  


        “I've never heard of this place, how do you know about it?” Jared asks, a tone of genuine curiosity in his voice. Connor smiles happily. He goes on talking about how he's been going since he was a kid, but Jared isn't listening. He’s lost in Connor’s smile. It's not a fake smile that he puts on for most people. It's a real, genuine smile. And it's the most beautiful thing Jared has ever seen. 

  


        Him and Connor may have a rocky past, but Jared truly regrets everything he did to hurt Connor. It broke him up when Connor was all hurt because of him. He really hadn't known how to handle his emotions. Now that he does, however, he realizes that Connor is the most important people in his life. And frankly, he loves Connor more than anyone else, and he's so glad things between them patched up.

  


        “Jared? Are you okay? You've been spacing out, and we're finally here,” Connor says softly. Jared is snaps out of his thoughts.

  


       “Oh! Right. Ice cream,” Jared says happily. Connor smiles happily as they exit the car and enter the building. It's a small shop with a soft, pastel feel to it. They sit in a booth at the back of the place. Jared is busy looking around when the waiter comes and takes their order. He's able to order for both him and Jared.

  


        “Thank you so much for this, Connor. It really means a lot to me,” Jared says with a genuine tone of caring. Connor grabs his hand and smiles. 

  


        “Anything for you, Jare,” Jared, however, is lost in Connor again. Everything about him is just beautiful. Shit, Jared thinks.  _ Shit. I'm in love with him. _ He thinks.  _ What the fuck am I gonna do.  _ Jared’s thoughts start going everywhere. After everything he’s done, how could Connor ever love him again? Jared starts spiraling, not paying attention to anything happening in front of him. 

  


        “Jared, are you okay?” Connor asks softly, genuine care in his voice. Jared grimaces slightly. Connor is too good for him. He doesn't deserve someone who cares like this. He must’ve started breathing heavily, hell, maybe even crying. He doesn’t really know, and everything is a blur. All he can feel is Connor moving next to him.

  


        “Can I touch you?” Connor asks, a slight sound of worry in his voice. Jared nods softly. Connor wraps his arms around Jared.

  


       “Okay, try and match your breathing with mine,” Connor whispers. Jared slowly is able to do what he is told. Once he is feeling better he mumbles out an apology.

  


       “Jared, no, you didn't do anything wrong-” Connor is cut off by Jared.

  


        “No, no, Connor it's fine. I know this was supposed to be fun and nice and I just fucking ruined it. You don't have to lie,” Jared spits out, sounding meaner than intended. Connor looks hurt, and Jared feels extremely guilty.

  


        “Jared, please. You didn't ruin anything, I promise. It's okay. I'm not lying,” Connor reassures. Jared still looks cautious of what he says, but just smiles. 

  


       “Now, come on, we're gonna head to your place so that I can kick your ass in Mario Kart,” Connor says with a chuckle. Jared’s eyes light up, then darken.

  


       “Oh, you are so fucking on, Murphy,” Jared says, laughing. He knows that he'll need to tell Connor, but that's a problem for later.

  


  * -



  


        The rest of the day goes by without any trouble. Jared and Connor are having fun. Actual, real fun. And that's all that seems to matter right now.

  


        That is until they're watching T.V. and Connor turns to Jared with his serious face on. Jared already knows what he's gonna say, and he prepares himself.

  


       “Jared,” Connor starts, taking a deep breath, “I think I'm in love with you,” Connor says, his tone barely a whisper. Jared is too shocked to say anything. What could he say? He's just sitting here, staring at Connor. 

  


       “You know what, nevermind, just forget-” Connor is cut off by Jared kissing him. All of Connor’s worry is gone, and he melts into the kiss. Jared pulls away and smiles.

  


        “I'm in love with you too, you dork,” Jared says, laughter heavy in his voice. Connor laughs as well. They're both so happy. Connor pulls Jared in for another kiss, and it's like the rest of the world has fallen away, and it's just them. That's all that matters, is him and Jared.

  


       Everything may not be perfect, but Connor doesn't care. He has Jared, and Jared has him. Connor pulls away.

  


       “So, um, does this make us boyfriends?” Connor asks shyly. Jared smiles so wide.

  


       “Of course, you big goofball. Now, please just kiss me. I've been waiting so long to do this,” Jared says. Connor doesn't need to be told twice. He leans in and kisses Jared like it's the last time he will, and neither of them have ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading!! comments would be appreciated, i love yall


End file.
